Wind Temple
:For the temple in Phantom Hourglass, see Temple of Wind. The Wind Temple is the sixth and penultimate dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It is one of the earliest dungeons in the the ''Legend of Zelda'' series to have a "wind" theme, and many of its puzzles revolve around this concept, frequently requiring the use of the Deku Leaf or the Iron Boots. Link works together with Makar, the Sage of Wind to clear this dungeon. Story The Wind Temple was built before Hyrule was flooded, and was used by the Wind Sages to pray to the gods. The last sage of the temple before the events of The Wind Waker, the Kokiri Fado, did this by playing the "Wind God's Aria" on his violin. The Wind Sages prayed, along with the Earth Sages, for the power to repel evil to remain in the Master Sword. When Ganondorf attacked, the Hero of Time did not reappear to save Hyrule, as had been hoped, so the Master Sword was unused. Ganondorf realized, however, that the Master Sword could still be a threat. In order to neutralize this threat, he decided to assassinate the two sages (Fado and Laruto) who were praying for the power to repel evil to remain in the blade. He sent his minions to attack them, with the beast Molgera leading the army that invaded the Wind Temple. Fado was overwhelmed and killed, and Molgera took up residence in the temple to prevent any future Wind Sage from restoring the Master Sword's power. appearing before Link]] After failing to defeat Ganondorf at the Forsaken Fortress, the King of Red Lions suspects the reason why the sword has lost its power is that something happened to the sages. However, because of the barrier Ganondorf has erected around Hyrule Castle, it is impossible for Link to access the two temples from Old Hyrule. Therefore, he is required to enter through the mountaintop entrances, which the King of Red Lions then marks on Link's Sea Chart. Link attempts to enter the Wind Temple, but he finds that Fado is dead. His ghost informs him that the door to the temple will open only when his descendant, the next sage, plays the "Wind God's Aria" there. Fado teaches Link this song, and he uses its powers to awaken the next Wind Sage, the Korok Makar, who then helps Link enter the temple and destroy the evil inhabitants. The new Wind Sage then takes up Fado's role and begins to pray for the power to repel evil to remain in the Master Sword. Dungeon The Wind Temple consists of a large main shaft, with smaller paths branching off it, much like the Water Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This shaft has a large fan underneath a grate at the bottom, allowing Makar or Link (using the Deku Leaf) to float up and down the shaft. Using the Command Melody, Link can command Makar to plant trees, which can activate doors and act as Hookshot targets after Link acquires it. Makar is captured by a Floormaster early in Link’s progress through the dungeon, and can only be freed after Link obtains the Hookshot. The Iron Boots must be used in conjunction with the Hookshot to solve certain puzzles, and the Deku Leaf and Iron Boots are used to solve other wind-based puzzles. Molgera lies waiting behind one such puzzle. Items * Treasure Chart (x2) * Hookshot * Heart Container Enemies * Armos * Armos Knight * Blade Trap * Blue Bubble * Bokoblin * ChuChu ** Green ChuChu ** Red ChuChu ** Yellow ChuChu * Darknut * Dexivine * Floormaster * Mighty Darknut * Peahat * Stalfos * Wizzrobe Mini-boss * Red Wizzrobe Boss * Molgera Theories City in the Sky Remains The Wind Temple bears a similar theme and resemblance to the City in the Sky, the home of the Oocca in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. They both feature massive propellers and a similar main item, the Wind Temple's Hookshot and the City in the Sky's Clawshot, as well as a large shaft at the bottom of which lies the mini-boss. Because Twilight Princess and The Wind Waker take place in different timelines after Ocarina of Time, it is possible that they are one in the same; the city may have fallen into complete disrepair and fell from the sky onto northern Hyrule, where it simply came to be known as the Wind Temple. Water Temple Remains The Wind Temple could also be the Water Temple from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, due to its similar layout, design, and rooms. Many of the Wind Temple's rooms have large pits in them, similar to the Water Temple pits, and the central rooms of each temple are similar design, being gigantic domed structures. Additionally, both dungeons require the Hookshot to access. Sometime after the events of the Imprisoning War, the Water Temple may have drained of water and the result could have been the Wind Temple in The Wind Waker. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends ' merged boss rooms in ''Hyrule Warriors Legends]] An altered version of the Wind Temple appears merged with the Earth Temple as the final stage in the new Era of the Great Sea storyline. It is where the main antagonist of that storyline is fought. The merged nature of the stage is due to the warping of time and space. Korok Trees (the trees grown by Makar in The Wind Waker) appear in the Wind Temple portions and can be used to raise platforms with Hookshot targets, by hitting Hammer Switches. Category:Temples Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons Category:Hyrule Warriors locations